Griffin the Brush-off
by Dede42
Summary: When a old friend of Rainbow Dash comes to visit Ponyville and turns out to be a griffin named Gilda, Pinkie Pie is eager to friend her. However, when Pinkie Pie tries to friend the griffin, she keeps getting the brush-off, and when she sees Gilda being mean to other ponies, she is determine to either show Rainbow Dash the truth or befriend the griffin. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1: PINKIE PIE AND PRANKS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Griffon the Brush Off

A/N: Surprise! I've decided to start posting the next story today instead of next week in order to answer some questions that I've gotten in the reviews. So, in terms of my movie job, I can't say which movie theater chain that I work at, only that it is in Utah and it's known as a first-run theater. I try not to reveal too much personal information, but I can say that my job is being an Usher, which means that I help clean the theaters after each showing, keep the hallways, lobby, and women's restrooms clean, and I even stand at podium to rip tickets and direct the guests, we don't call them customers, to the correct theaters.

It shouldn't be too surprising that I have a job with my Autism and I know plenty of people who have different kinds of disabilities who also have paying jobs thanks to the American Disability Act. So, it's been suggested to me that I should have Timon and Pumbaa show up, and I can confirm that I will be using that suggestion, along with another suggestion of having Discord use Sunrise Blossom and her potions to cause chaos in Ponyville, in the Season 2 premiere, which I'm currently working on writing. You see, as of yesterday, I finished writing the Season 1 stories, and I am working on Season 2. Now, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PINKIE PIE AND PRANKS!**

It was another sunny day in Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were at the park to do some reading…well, they _were_ trying to read, but it was difficult with Pinkie Pie bouncing around, talking about a performance that Rainbow Dash had done some time ago, and she was uber excited.

"Hoof-biting action overload!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly. "She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down – swoosh – and right before she hit the ground – shoom – she pulled up – vrrrmmm!"

"Uh-huh," said the twins, staring at their books and hoping that their hyper friend would get the hint.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" And after that last "whoo", Pinkie Pie fell backwards on the ground with a happy smile. She then saw Rainbow Dash fly by, and she quickly got back onto her hoofs and raced after the blue pegasus. "Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom watched her go and they both sighed in relief. "Phew." They then turned the pages in their books and they resumed reading.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying over the ground when she heard Pinkie Pie's voice from below. "Rainbow Dash!"

Spotting her hyper friend bouncing along the path after her, Rainbow Dash grunted in annoyance. " _Pinkie Pie_? Not again." And she flew faster.

Seeing this, Pinkie Pie increased her own bouncing and continued after her friend. "Rainbow Dash."

"Not now, Pinkie Pie," said the blue pegasus, increasing her speed.

"But, but Rainbow Dash-" Pinkie Pie said, trying to keep up with her fast friend.

Rainbow Dash refused to stop. "I'm in the middle of something."

"But-" said Pinkie Pie, her voice filling with alarm.

"I said not now-" Rainbow Dash began to say- _WHAM!_ \- and she ended up slamming into the side of a nearby mountain. Groaning, she fell to the ground.

Pinkie Pie arrived and looked down at her dazed friend. "I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." And the blue pegasus just grumbled something in response.

* * *

A few days later, Pinkie Pie was humming as she bounced through town. Up on a cloud, Rainbow Dash was napping, but she was woken up by the humming and immediately stuffed bits of clouds into her ears to block on the noise. When that didn't work, she stuffed her head into the cloud instead.

Pinkie Pie reached a flower cart that a few ponies were gathered around. "Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" she asked and, hearing this, said blue pegasus quickly began digging a hole in the cloud so that she could hide. "Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked other ponies, and when they didn't know, she approached Twilight Sparkle, who was about to enter the book store. "Okay, thanks anyway. Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

"Isn't she right up there?" Twilight Sparkle asked, pointing to the cloud, where the blue pegasus froze when they saw her, and then she quickly flew away.

"Rainbow _Dash,"_ Pinkie Pie called out as she went bouncing after her friend.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew out of town and kept flying until she reached Sweet Apple Acres. She landed behind the barn and peered around it. When she didn't see the pink pony she sighed with relief. "Phew. That was close."

Pinkie Pie, however, came up behind her with a cheerful smile. "Hi!"

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash screamed and flew away once again.

* * *

Returning to town, Rainbow Dash flew to the library and hid her self among the leaves and branches. She was panting and was certain she'd lost the pink pony until she realized that she was sitting on something that _definitely_ wasn't a branch, and she looked down to see that she was sitting on top of the pink pony's head.

"Hi again," said Pinkie Pie cheerfully.

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash screamed and flew out of the tree.

* * *

Flying as fast as she could, Rainbow Dash flew into the hills to find a hiding place. A few moments later, Pinkie Pie bounced along the trail and into the hills. Once she was out of sight, Rainbow Dash poked her head out from behind the cloud that she'd really been hiding behind, and flew down to stand next to the lake, positive that she'd lost the crazy pink pony.

Just then, Pinkie Pie rose out of the water, wearing scuba gear, and spit out the mouth piece. "Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash," she requested.

Rainbow Dash leapt into the air to fly away. "Waaa – oh, forget it," she grumbled and plopped back on the ground, resigned to her fate.

"I _totally_ promise it'll be _totally_ fun," Pinkie Pie promised.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were outside town hall, where the pink pony was having the blue pegasus position a white cloud above the doors. "Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop_. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-"

" _Pinkie Pie_!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Uh, I mean, perfect," said Pinkie Pie. "Now wait for my signal." And she went to the window, spotting Spike inside a room, where he was gathering scrolls while humming. She duck behind the doors when the baby dragon opened them and walked outside, carrying the small pile of scrolls, still humming. She then nodded to the blue pegasus, who slammed her high hoofs into the cloud and out came a loud clap of thunder.

"D-aah!" Spike yelped and the scrolls went flying across the ground. Moments later, he began hiccuping.

Pinkie Pie laughed so hard that she went rolling across the porch. "Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." And Rainbow Dash chuckled since it was a good prank.

Spike also chuckled despite the hiccups. "Good one, Pinkie" he said between the hiccups "Pie – You're always pulling a fast one – on me." He then picked up a scroll and a hiccup resulted in it being burnt up and sent away. "Nnaa-"

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" Pinkie Pie asked, concerned.

The baby dragon shook his head and went to work on gathering the remaining scrolls. "Ne – eh, don't be – silly, dragons are – fire-proof." And while that was true, his hiccups were resulting in the scrolls being burnt up.

"Oh, okay, good," said Pinkie Pie, relieved, and then she and Rainbow Dash both burst out laughing.

Spike managed to gather up some of the scrolls, only to have them get burnt when he was hit with another hiccup. "I wish the same thing – were true with scrolls."

* * *

Over in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was in her study, going through some paperwork when a scroll suddenly appeared ,and it was soon followed by a flood of scrolls that left her buried.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were still laughing while Spike's attempts to gather the scrolls resulted in them all being sent away by his magical fire every time he hiccuped.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" Pinkie Pie gasped since she'd been laughing so hard.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the cloud and smirked. "I can think of _one_ thing." And she kicked the cloud, which let another another clap of thunder and bolt of lightning.

"Aah!" the pink pony shrieked and then she began hiccuping. Through the hiccups, she giggled. "Now – I – have – hiccups!"

Chuckling, Rainbow Dash flew down and landed next to her hiccuping friend. "I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie," she commented.

"Are you – kidding?" Pinkie Pie asked through her hiccuping. "I love to pull pranks. It's all – in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo – oves to have – fun!"

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought," the blue pegasus complimented, and Pinkie Pie beamed as she kept hiccuping. "You wanna hang out?" she offered.

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to answer and the hiccups caused her to bounce all over the place. "That'd be – I'd really – When do – I mean – When would you-"

Rainbow Dash managed to catch her and covered her mouth with her hoof. "A simple nod would do."

Pinkie Pie immediately nodded. "Mmm-hmm _."_

Once Pinkie Pie had recovered from the hiccups, she and Rainbow Dash went shopping at the joke shop for supplies, and they went off to start their pranking spree. Their first stop was at Carousel Boutique, where they sprinkled some pink powder on a vase of flowers, rang the doorbell, and then retreated behind some bushes to see what would happen.

"Is she even home?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"I don't know," Pinkie Pie whispered back. "This is gonna be gold."

Just then, the door opened and Rarity stepped outside, and Rainbow Dash snickered. "There she is."

Rarity noticed the flowers and bent down to smell them. "Ooo." Moments later, she began sneezing with a small amount of the pink powder on her nose. She managed to brush off the powder when Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, who were laughing, came out of hiding with a blue container that had "sneezing powder" written on the side, and she smiled, shaking her head as Rainbow Dash dropped the container and flew off. Pinkie Pie, however, caught a whiff of the sneezing powder and sneezed herself out of sight. _'Oh those two.'_

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash snuck into the library, changed the contents of the inkwell, and then duck outside to watch as Twilight Sparkle trotted over to make a note before testing a potion, and when she turned back to the parchment, it was completely blank! "Hmm?" she wondered, cringing when the potion went boom, and then she saw the blue pegasus and the pink pony outside the window.

They both were laughing hysterically and had a blue pot marked "disappearing ink" with them as they ran off. Twilight Sparkle chuckled at the prank and went to get some regular ink before getting back to work.

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack exited the barn with her apple cart and she gasped with horror. "Land sakes!" On the nearest apple trees, the apple were all different colors! When she went to collect some of the affected apples, she heard snickering and turned to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, who were armed with paint and paintbrushes.

Enraged, she threw the color apples at the duo, who fled while laughing, and one of the apples landed in the water barrel with a splash. Applejack went to retrieve the apple when it floated to the surface and she saw that the paint had washed off. She chuckled, realizing that they'd used washable paint.

* * *

Returning to town, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie snuck into the Apothecary, where they switched out one of the ingredient bottles while Sunrise Blossom's back was turn, and retreated outside so they could watch through the window. Unaware of the switch, Sunrise Blossom went to the counter to finish preparing a brand new shampoo she'd invented for the spa, and she magically picked up the bottle, adding some of the contents to the pot.

Seconds later, there was an explosion followed by a puff of greenish smoke, and Sunrise Blossom stood there, blinking with a surprised expression and then she saw her reflection: her face was covered with soot, her mane was standing straight up, and it was now pink/yellow colored. "What the-?" she began when she heard the hysterical laugher.

Going to the window, Sunrise Blossom saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard that they could barely breath. _'Darn those two and their prank,'_ she thought, amused as she went back to clean herself up and get her mane back to normal.

* * *

Some time later, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went down to the twin lakes, where they set up a squeaky toy shaped like turtle, and retreated behind some bushes on the opposite side. While Pinkie Pie was armed with the device that would set off the toy, Rainbow Dash was keeping watch through a telescope, and she snickered when she saw Fluttershy arrive to feed the fishes and noticed the toy.

"Is somepony over there?" Pinkie Pie asked, her voice slightly garbled by the device in her mouth. "Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Fluttershy."

" _WHAT_?" the pink pony yelped, spitting out the device. "Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive," she protested, refusing to cross that line. "It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow Dash agreed and blew a raspberry in frustration and looked away from the telescope to her friend. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff," she decided. "So, who's it gonna be?"

Pinkie Pie, who'd been fight back a laugh, chuckled. "Oh, I've got _somepny_ in mind." She chuckled again. "The toughest around."

"Oh, awesome. Who? Who?" the blue pegasus asked eagerly. "Do I know them?"

Pinkie Pie was giggling by this point. "Oh, yes," she confirmed, still giggling as she pointed to the water. "You're very close."

Rainbow Dash peered at the water and saw her reflection, which revealed that one of her eyes had a black circle around it thanks to the ink that the pink pony had applied to the eyepiece on the telescope earlier, and she chuckled. "Good one, Pinkie Pie." And they both laughed while Fluttershy went over to the fake toy turtle and poked it with one hoof with a perplexed expression as it let out a squeak and the head flopped to one side. "Ridiculous _."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoy the pranks. ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: GLIDA FRIEND OR BULLY?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Griffon the Brush Off

A/N: Here's the next chapter a day early since I have a morning shift at the movie theater tomorrow. So, you know, I don't mind getting requests for story ideas, and I will work with them if possible, I just want you all to know that I am currently working on writing stories for Season 2 while uploading the Season 1 stories, so be patient when it comes to your ideas for future stories that will probably take place in latter seasons and not currently for Season 1. Thank and on with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: GLIDA THE GRIFFIN. FRIEND OR BULLY?**

The next day, Pinkie Pie trotted along one of the paths to the house-shaped cloud that Rainbow Dash called home, wearing arrow head band, a pair of glasses with a red clown nose, a droopy mustache, and a party kazoo in her mouth. She blew on it before calling up to the cloud house. "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to- Ooh." She stopped when a strange-looking creature poked its' head out of the door and peered down at her. _'What in all of Equestria is that?'_

Rainbow Dash poked her head out of a window and beamed when she saw the pink pony. "Mornin', Pinks," she said cheerfully as both she and the strange creature flew down and their landing caused Pinkie Pie to drop her headgear. "Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie."

"Hey," said Gilda, peering some of her wing feathers. "What's up?"

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda," Rainbow Dash added.

"What's a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked, having never seen one before.

Rainbow Dash grinned and explained. "She's half-eagle, half-lion."

"And _all_ awesome," Gilda added, bumping the blue pegasus' shoulder and they did a friendship hoof/claw shake with their front hoof and claws. "Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." Which the pink pony watched with fascination.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp," said Rainbow Dash and looked at the griffon with a sly smile. "Hey, remember the chant?"

Gilda groaned good naturally. "Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Sooo…"

Gilda groaned again. "Ugh. Only for you, Dash."

And they began the chant by flying into the air and did a series of movements that included a fast spin. "Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives. Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To someday be the very best!" And they landed, smoothing back their mane and feathers.

Pinkie Pie laughed, delighted by the chant. "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" she offered, hoping to become friends with the griffon as she put her headgear back on.

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon," said Gilda thoughtfully. "But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning," she reminded the blue pegasus before taking off into the sky.

Rainbow Dash flushed, having made that promise. "Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you?" she asked the pink pony. "Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later."

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem," Pinkie Pie agreed uncertainly as her friend flew off to catch up with the griffon. "Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you-" she sighed "later." And she blew the party hooter very sadly.

* * *

Some time later, Rainbow Dash and Gilda flew high over Ponyville, doing loop-de-loops, and other kinds of tricks before the griffon raced ahead, the blue pegasus racing after her. Gilda landed on a cloud and seconds later Rainbow Dash collided with her, and they both laughed while bumping their hooves and claws together.

"Whoa, that was sweet," Gilda complimented. "Just like old times."

"Yeah, only _faster,_ " Rainbow Dash agreed. "So now what?"

Just then, Pinkie Pie's head appeared briefly before disappearing. "Hey there."

Gilda and Rainbow Dash exchanged perplexed looks. "Huh?" And they peer under the cloud, discovering that the pink pony had set up a large trampoline, which she was using to reach them on each bounce.

"It's later," said Pinkie Pie, appearing and disappearing repeatedly. "And I caught up."

Rainbow Dash laughed at her friend's antics. "Pinkie Pie, you are _so_ random."

Gilda, however, didn't look amused or pleased to see the pink pony. "Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" she offered, pointing to a distant cloud.

"A race?" said Rainbow Dash with a grin. "You are _so_ on."

They both got in position. "One, two, three, _go_." And they flew off very fast, leaving Pinkie Pie behind.

" _Hey!_ "

* * *

They both shot through the cloud before landing on it, and Rainbow Dash was grinning, loving to race like that. "I win."

"As if," Gilda scoffed. "I won, dude." And they began bickering good-naturally of who won the race, unaware of Pinkie Pie, who'd blown up a bunch of balloons and had tied them to her waist, floating up to join them.

"Wow guys, that was really close," she commented, getting their attention, "but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather."

"Hah, see?" Rainbow Dash teased. "Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, _G_."

Gilda glowered at the pink pony for a moment before pointing upward. "Okay… Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. _Go_!" And the blue pegasus shot upward, leaving her behind. She then spoke to Pinkie Pie. "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy," she said meanly and popped a number of the balloons with her claws before flying upward.

"Wait, _guys!_ " Pinkie Pie yelped as she floated downward.

* * *

Rainbow Dash reached the cloud, joined by Gilda moments later, and they both blinked when the pink pony arrived, pedaling a strange flying contraptions. "Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time," she remarked.

' _Why can't she just leave us alone?'_ Gilda thought sourly and then got an idea. "So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% _old_ school?" she challenged.

"New moves?" Rainbow Dash repeated with a grin, rising to the challenge. "Heh, sit back _G_ , this is gonna take a while." And she shot up into the sky.

Once she was certain that the blue pegasus wouldn't hear them, Gilda gestured to the pink pony. "Hey Pinkie, c'mere."

Pinkie Pie pedaled closer. "Yeah?"

Suddenly, Gilda grabbed her by her muzzle, and glared at her angrily. "Don't you know how to take _get lost_ for an answer?" she snarled angrily. "Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that _I'm_ around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and _BUZZ OFF!_ " She then grabbed the propeller on the top of the contraption and let go of the pink pony so that she and the device were spinning very fast instead. Smirking she let go and watched as they spun away toward the ground with Pinkie Pie screaming.

Unaware of what had taken place, Rainbow Dash landed next to the griffon. "Try matching _that,_ " she challenged and looked around, realizing that somepony was missing. "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

"Eh, she left," said Gilda with a shrug. "Something about being _as busy as a bee_."

* * *

Down on the ground, the flying contraption was all mashed up and Pinkie Pie was pulling herself out of a hole shaped like her. Still dizzy from both the spinning and the crash, she waited a few moments before looking up at the clouds, frowning. Why had Gilda done that to her? Why?

* * *

Once she was recovered from the crash, Pinkie Pie went to the library to let Twilight Sparkle know about what had happen, and what she should do.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked after listening to the full story while magically flipping through a book for a spell she was researching.

"Um, _yeah,_ " Pinkie Pie confirmed, pacing back and forth. "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda."

Twilight Sparkle pondered this for a moment before coming up with a theory. "You know what I think, Pinkie Pie." And her friend looked at her questioningly. "Well, I think… you're jealous."

" _Jealous_?" Pinkie Pie repeated, shocked.

Spike, who was sitting on the stairs, looked up from his comic book. "Green with envy. Well, in your case, _pink with envy,_ " he amended the saying.

"Well, yes. Jealous," Twilight Sparkle repeated. "Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve _her_ attitude."

"Improve _my_ attitude?" Pinkie Pie repeated, outraged. "But I… D… B.. It's Gilda that… D… Are you seri…" And she ran off, screaming in frustration.

Twilight Sparkle watched her go and sighed, positive that the normally light-hearted pony was suffering from jealously.

* * *

After running for a bit, Pinkie Pie calmed down and walked, thinking. "Maybe Twilight is right," she decided. "Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." And she sighed. How could she get Gilda to like her so that she could stop feeling jealous?

* * *

A/N: Is Pinkie Pie jealous, or is Gilda a bully? Share your theories in the reviews, and the more review there are, the happier my muses will be. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: PINKIE THE SPY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Griffon the Brush Off

A/N: Surprise! After a hectic day of work yesterday… well, it wasn't that overly busy, but I was the only one schedule to do checks and clean theaters until 4:00 pm, and that left me drained. So, I'm posting another chapter today instead of next week like I normally would. Anyway, let's see how Pinkie Pie deals with Gilda the Griffin.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: PINKIE THE SPY AND GILDA THE BULLY**

Later that same day, Pinkie Pie was seated outside the ice cream shop, sipping sadly on a milkshake when she heard Rainbow Dash and Gilda laughing as they flew overhead, and she duck down so that they wouldn't see her.

"That was sweet," Rainbow Dash laughed as they landed and then she groaned, recalling the job she had to do. "Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya."

"That's cool, I guess," Gilda agreed. "I'm gonna go chow down."

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew back into the air. "Later."

The moment the blue pegasus was gone, the griffon looked around before noticing Granny Smith heading over to one of the produce carts, and she got an idea. Hiding herself behind the cart, she wanted until the old pony began sniffing the produce and poked her tail out, waving it a bit.

"Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler_!" Granny Smith yelped. "Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" And she turned, fleeing rather slowly while ponies exchanged perplexed looks.

Snickering, Gilda came out of hiding, eyed the produce, and scoffed at Sweetie Drops. "This stuff ain't fresh, dude." And she walked away.

Pinkie Pie, who'd seen the whole thing, frowned. "Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean," she muttered before shaking her head to dislodge the negative thought. "No, no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank, I guess." She then gasped when she saw the griffon use her tail to swipe an apple from a different produce cart and eat it without paying for it. "I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief." She then shook her head again, determined to have only nice thoughts about the griffon. "Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke."

Unfortunately this became _extremely_ difficult when she saw Fluttershy moving backward through the town, aiding a mother duck and her babies. "All right little ones, this way, this way," she said kindly. "Mama duck, you're free and clear." And then she accidentally bumped into somepony.

Gilda glared at the yellow pegasus. " _Hey."_

"Please excuse me," Fluttershy apologized.

"I'm walkin' here," the griffon snapped angrily.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized again. "I-I-I was just trying to-"

Gilda, however, began mocking. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" she demanded, storming forward and the duck family scattered.

"B-b-b-but I… I…" Fluttershy stammered and then was knocked onto her back when the griffon took in a deep breath and roared very loudly, alarming the ponies. Terrified, the yellow pegasus sobbed as she fled.

Gilda looked around at the shocked ponies for a moment. "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy," she complained. "I gotta bail." And she took to the air to find something else to do.

Pinkie Pie was outraged by what she'd seen. "She's a grump, _and_ a thief, _and_ a bully," she declared. "The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. _No_. _One_. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunrise Blossom was sweeping the floor of the Apothecary when Pinkie Pie burst in, startling her. "Whoa, where's the fire, Pinkie?" she asked, magically setting the broom aside.

"I need your help, Sunrise," Pinkie Pie gasped from running so hard and told her about what Gilda had been doing, especially what she'd done to Fluttershy earlier. "…and poor Fluttershy ran away crying. We've got to do something to convince this griffon to stop being a bully."

"This is a serious problem," Sunrise Blossom agreed, thinking. "And I think I can probably guess why Gilda is trying to hog Rainbow Dash's attention."

The pink pony looked at her questioningly. "You do? Because Twilight thinks I'm just jealous."

"Well, feeling jealous about someone hogging the attention of one of your friends isn't wrong," said Sunrise Blossom. "But how she's treating others, that's definitely something to worry about. When I was still living in Canterlot, I knew a filly who tried to isolate me from Twilight and our friends, and she did this so that she could have one friend all to herself."

"That's rude," Pinkie Pie remarked.

"It was," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Not only did she tried to keep me to herself, but she was also bullying the other fillies, and getting into a lot of trouble. Turns out that her parents were having a difficult time at home, and they were taking it out on their daughter. In the end, she got help and last I heard, she's running her own flower business and is a lot nicer to others."

Pinkie Pie considered this. "Do you think that's why Gilda is being so mean to everypony?" she wondered.

Sunrise Blossom shrugged. "It's possible, and it could be something else altogether," she admitted. "So, how do we fix this problem?"

Pinkie Pie beamed, having been waiting to answer that particular question. "Oh, I've got an idea in mind that'll work just fine."

"Great, let's get to work."

* * *

A/N: What does Pinkie Pie have in store for Gilda? And will it work? See you all next week! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: PARTY MAYHEM!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Griffon the Brush Off

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks. So, since I have a morning shift at work tomorrow, I'm posting this today, but next week I'll be posting on Thursday, which my normal day.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: PARTY MAYHEM!**

The next day, Pinkie Pie was welcoming the ponies to the party she was throwing at Sugarcube Corner for Gilda, and Sunrise Blossom was setting up the remaining refreshments while a number of ponies were wondering who Gilda was since most had never seen a griffon before.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" Applejack wondered.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash," Rarity replied. "A griffon, so rare."

Twilight Sparkle was looking forward to meeting her first ever griffon and she approached Fluttershy, who was still a bit twitchy from her encounter with said griffon yesterday and had to be convinced by Sunrise Blossom to come to the party. "You've met Gilda, right?" she asked interested. "What's she like?"

"Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Twilight," Fluttershy promised before heading over to Pinkie Pie, who was still welcoming the still-arriving ponies. "Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda," she said hesitantly. "Umm… Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda," Pinkie Pie promised her shy friend, nooging her. "Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." And she trotted back to the door to finish greeting her guests.

"I'm a year older than you," Fluttershy grumbled before walking away.

Pinkie Pie's smile widened when the griffon arrived. "Gilda!" she exclaimed. "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." She then held out her hoof and when Gilda shook it, she caught a shock that left her feathers standing on end as she dropped to floor, and the pink pony laughed, revealing the buzzer on her hoof.

Rainbow Dash was also laughing as she joined them. "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer," she praised while the griffon picked herself up and smoothed down her feathers. "You are a _scream_."

"Yeah," Gilda agreed, chuckling nervously, "uh, good one, Pinkie Pie."

Still laughing, Rainbow Dash trotted off. "Come on _G_ , I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

"Right behind you Dash," said Gilda before glowering at the smiling pink pony. " _I know what you're up to."_

"Great," said Pinkie Pie, not letting the griffon's anger get to her.

Gilda growled. "Rrrh. I know what you're _planning_."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

The griffon stepped closer and fixed her with a hard look. "I mean, I've got my eye on you."

"And _I_ got my _eye_ on _you,_ " Pinkie Pie agreed cheerfully before turning to the crowded room. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." And the ponies all cheered. She then went to one of the tables covered with refreshments, and she gestured to it. "Please help yourself."

Gilda went over to the table and her face brightened when she saw the selection. "Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." She selected a yellow candy from one of the bowls, and she popped it into her mouth. The moment she began sucking on it, she suddenly overwhelmed with a burning sensation and steams shot out of her ears while she screamed, letting out a blast of fire, which Pinkie Pie used to roast a marshmallow. " _HOT_!"

" _G_ , the punch," Rainbow Dash called out.

Gilda, gasping from the pain, raced over to the table, snatched up one of the cups, and began downing the punch. However, when she felt wetness on her feathers, she saw that the liquid wasn't going down her throat, but through a small hole instead. "Huh?" And the ponies all laughed.

"Well, whaddya know," said Pinkie Pie with a laugh, "pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass."

Rainbow Dash laughed and nearly fell over. "Ha. Priceless. Priceless."

Gilda dashed to a different table, where she accepted a cup of punch from Sunrise Blossom, and she gulped it down until the burning sensation stopped. "Yeah," she gasped, " _hilarious_."

Rainbow Dash flew over to a table that was covered with wrapped presents. "Hey _G_ , look, presents."

Gilda zipped over to the table with a happy expression. Selecting a tube-like present, she opened it – and she yelped when fake hissing snakes popped out, scaring her to the point that the feathers around her head puffed out, and the ponies burst out laughing.

"Spittin' snakes," Applejack remarked, laughing. "Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month."

"Ha ha," said Gilda sarcastically, her eyes narrowing a little. "I bet I know who _that_ was."

"You _do_?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

* * *

As the party continued, Fluttershy had her bird friends come in to sing, and everypony was enjoying the singing while chattering with each other when Pinkie Pie rolled out a cart with a large pink cake with six candles on top.

"Cake time everypony!" she announced and they all gathered around.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked eagerly.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle suggested. "She _is_ the guest of honor after all."

Gilda zipped up, knocking the baby dragon aside, startling Twilight Sparkle. "Exactly," she agreed, took a deep breath, and she blew the candles out – only to have them relit themselves. Blinking, she tried several more times to blow out the candles, much to the amusement of the ponies, and she was winded with the candles still lit.

Spike, who'd picked himself up and brushed himself off, came back over and he was also laughing. "Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank," he praised. "What a classic."

"Now, I wonder who could've done that?" Pinkie Pie wondered with a big smile.

"Yeah, _I wonder_ ," Gilda muttered, convinced that it was the pink pony.

Spike, however, began tunneling through the cake, eating up. "Mmm, who cares," he said, his head popping out of the top. "This cake is amazing."

" _Spike_ _,_ " Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both scolded.

"What? It's great, try some," the baby dragon offered, and the twins rolled their eyes, exasperated with him.

Rainbow Dash trotted over to the griffon, who quickly hid the fact that she was angry."Hey _G_ , you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?"

"No way, Dash," Gilda assured her. "Like I said, I'm down with a good prank."

The blue pegasus was thrilled to hear that, and went to get some of the second cake that Sunrise Blossom had brought out to replace the one that Spike was still eating, and none of the ponies wanted to eat that particular cake. "Come on then, let's have some cake."

Pinkie Pie was taking a bite of the dragon-infected cake when Gilda grabbed her by her throat and pulled her behind the cake. "Hey, I'm watching you," she hissed. "Like a hawk."

"Why?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Can't you watch me like a griffon?"

"Hey y'all," Applejack called out and they both came out from behind the cake like nothing was wrong, "it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play."

"Oh, my favorite game," said Rarity with a delighted expression. "Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" And she bent down to pick up the fake purple tail.

Gilda, however, snatched up the purple tail first. "Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail," she announced, holding it in her claws.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first," Pinkie Pie agreed. "Let's get you blindfolded."

Before Gilda could protest, Spike hopped onto her back and tied a blue blindfold around her eyes. "Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah," she groaned, frustrated since she couldn't see, and he hopped right back off.

Pinkie Pie up and quickly spun her in a fast circle to make her dizzy. "We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony," she said cheerfully, guiding her to the poster. "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

" _Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail,_ " Gilda said mockingly, pulling her foreleg free. "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." And she began walking the opposite way.

"Wait," Pinkie Pie called after her, alarmed. "The poster is this-"

Just then, Gilda slipped on some frosting and went sliding across the room and out the front door with a resounding crash. "Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah!" Groaning, she staggered back into the room with the fake tail resting on her beck like a mustache.

"Uh, Gilda?" said Pinkie Pie, giggling. "You pinned the tail on the wrong end." And the ponies all laughed.

However, this was clearly the last straw for Gilda, who let out a really loud roar, and she stalked past the startled ponies and toward Pinkie Pie. " _This_ is your idea of a good time?" she demanded angrily. "I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my _life_. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?" She then went over to Rainbow Dash, who was frowning at the griffon. "Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." She went to the door and looked back, surprised that the blue pegasus wasn't following her. " _Come on,_ Rainbow Dash. _I said_ , we're leaving."

Frowning, Rainbow Dash moved in front of Pinkie Pie. "You know Gilda, _I_ was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party," she announced.

Gilda gasped, staring at her. " _What_?"

"Ooh," said Pinkie Pie, having not seen that coming.

Rainbow Dash nodded grimly. "So I guess _I'm_ queen lame-o."

"Come on, Dash," said Gilda, refusing to believe that, "you're joshing me."

"They weren't all meant for you specifically," Rainbow Dash explained, "it was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

"I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it," Pinkie Pie remarked.

Gilda shook her head. "No way," she protested. "It was Pinkie Pie. She set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me."

"Me?" Pinkie Pie repeated, surprised. "I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

"Yeah, especially after you were rude to Fluttershy yesterday," Sunrise Blossom added, moving next to her friends, frowning at the griffon. "I don't know what things are like where you're from, but bullying other ponies is uncalled for."

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself," Rainbow Dash added, disappointed that the griffon was acting like this toward her friends. "You know, this is not how I thought my _old_ friends would treat my _new_ friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new _cool_ friends someplace else."

Gilda looked around at the ponies, who were all disappointed with her and she growled. "Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next," she spat. "When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." And she stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind her.

Rainbow Dash shoo her head, disappointed. " _Not_ cool."

"Wow, talk about a party pooper," Spike remarked.

"Wow, what was that about?" Twilight Sparkle wondered and many of the other ponies agreed with her question.

"Twi, you remember that filly that tried to isolate me from you and our friends so that I would be her only friend?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin, who nodded. "I think Gilda was trying to keep Rainbow Dash to herself so that she didn't have any other friends."

"Oh," said Twilight Sparkle since that made sense.

Rainbow Dash turned to her friends. "I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here," she apologized. "I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her."

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business," Pinkie Pie replied with one of her trademark smiles.

"I'd rather hang out with you," Rainbow Dash admitted. "No hard feelings?"

Pinkie Pie beamed. No hard feelings." And when they went to shake hooves, they ended up shocking each other, and, despite their fried expressions, burst out laughing and the rest of the ponies joined in.

Twilight Sparkle walked over to Pinkie Pie, who was shaking her mane back to normal. "Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda," she apologized. "Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you."

"It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time," Pinkie Pie responded and then went bouncing around the room. "Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish." And the ponies all cheered.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and wrote a quick note for Princess Celestia, adding a little surprise as she tied it up and gave it to Spike to deliver.

* * *

In her study, which had been cleaned up after the flood of scrolls, Princess Celestia looked up as the scroll magically appeared, and she opened it to read it, raising an eyebrow when a blue pot of ink popped out. "Dearest Princess Celestia," she read. "Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

 _'A good lesson indeed,'_ Princess Celestia thought as she magically brought over parchment, a quill, and opened the ink pot so that she could write a response. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, My most faithful student…"she began and then blinked when the words she wrote disappeared. She looked at the pot and removed the label to reveal the correct "disappearing ink" label. "Oh! Heh, wrong ink."

Amused by the prank, Princess Celestia retrieved her standard gold inkwell, and she began writing the letter for her student. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, My most faithful student…"

* * *

A/N: When I first watched this episode and saw how Twilight Sparkle was brushing off Pinkie Pie's concerns about Gilda and not taking her seriously, it reminded me a bit of how some of the teachers in elementary school wouldn't take it seriously when I was being bullied. Too often they would tell my parents that the bullies were just being kids and playing around, that they would grow out of it, and the worst was when they would say that I was too sensitive. However, after one bully physically harmed me by shoving me down, they change their tunes, and took the bullying problem more seriously. R&R everyone!


End file.
